Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Sequel to Fighting the Past: Tails' Secret Life. After crashing on a strange world that looks much like her own, Knights must find her friends and return home. But how? What are these strange people talking about? What's a Chaos Emerald? Who is this Sonic person? And why is a giant egg chasing her? When Knights runs into the Sonic gang, she gets answers. What's a hedgehog to do?
1. Sky Battle

**Hey guys, JustAnotherFan15 here again. So this will be the prolog of **_**Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book**_** the first in a three or maybe four part series, depending how it goes. Which involves my own OCs.**

**I have their profiles up on my own. So this story takes about a month after my other story, **_**Fighting the Past: Tails' Secret Life.**_** So anyway, here's the prolog!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Prolog: Sky Battle

It was getting dark. The late afternoon sun was setting on the planet of Psymoria, and clouds were rolling in from the East, threatening to unload their cargo of rain onto the Mythic Forest villagers. Or, better known as the Freedom Keepers since they fought with Professor Sycowitz, the evil tyrant who took over their planet.

The Freedom Keepers lived secretly in the Mythic Forest, one of the only places left that hadn't been destroyed in the war. The war that had destroyed of over half of the planet.

At that moment though, standing, or rather, sitting, on a hill while watching the setting sun, was a hedgehog.

This particular hedgehog was light purple in color, the tips of her bangs, tail, quills, and elongated ears a darker purple. She had warm golden eyes and an easy smile, her red tank was cut in half so it ended at her stomach. Her light blue bell-bottom jeans had pink swirl designs on the sides, her fingerless gloves were also pink, while her shoes the same red as her tank. Upon her wrists were two blue bracelets, one for each wrist, with the same pink design as her bell-bottom jeans.

"Knights! Knights where are you?" a young voice called out from above the hedgehog's head. She smiled, most of the natives to Psymoria thought she was crazy, smiling all the time when there was a war being fought around them. Even more so since she was a trained Fighter in the war.

But every time she heard that young voice, she smiled. Because that voice belonged to her little sister, Aurora "Flyer" Sky the Fox.

"Down here Flyer," Knights called up, her gold eyes still on the setting sun's rays as they lit up the sky.

The twin tailed young vixen landed beside her, looking just as she always did. Orange with lighter tipped hair and tails; shining silver eyes; sky blue shirt covered in old and new oil stains; yellow tool belt; blue jeans; with blue shoes and gloves.

"There you are!" the kit said, a large smile forming on her muzzle. Knights looked at her sister, her own smile turning soft with clear affection.

"Here I am," she replied. "Is there something you need kid?" Knights asked. Flyer frowned for a moment, as if she didn't like the question.

"Knights I'm not a _kid_ I'm a _kit_. Kids are baby goats and young humans, _kits_ are one of the three names for foxes as well as one of the two for baby cats. Kits or kittens are for cats. I can be called a kit, pup, or cub. I am, by no means, a _kid_," the kid (kit) explained to her older sister.

Most people would zone out while Flyer rambled on about science or whatever she talked about. Not Knights, she found it cute when the young vixen went on about the science behind a name for something, like a kit.

Knights smiled gently, her eyes glowing with humor. "Right, my mistake. Sorry… _kid_," Knights laughed as Flyer blew out her cheeks, but the young kit was clearly just as amused. "So what did you want?" she asked again as she got to her feet.

"Wolfrick wants us to fly over Professor Psycho's base and check out the defenses. Rumor has it that he's, as in Wolfrick, planning on mounting a full-on assault on the place," Flyer explained, looking over her shoulder as she spoke, as if she thought someone was listening.

"Full-on assault? Is he nuts? He does that, and I grantee you we'll lose. Most of our men at the very least," Knights protested, clearly not liking the idea.

"Look, I know you don't like head-to-head fighting, at least not like this, but if that's what the boss wants…"

"Ugh. Fine, get Knekelda and I'll meet you at your workshop," Knights told the kit, sighing deeply as Flyer flew off, using her twin tails as propellers. What was Wolfrick thinking?

* * *

Flyer twisted the wrench one last time.

_Perfect! Now the _Twister _will be even faster!_ she thought, wiping her oily hands on her shirt.

"You know, that's how your clothes get so dirty."

The kit smiled. "Perhaps I prefer my clothes covered in oil. Knekelda." Flyer replied, turning to face the red echidna.

Knekelda was a rough edged Fighter. She was pale red with dark blue eyes and black tipped quills, a natural born warrior. Her shirt and pants were green army camouflage with brown shoes and gloves. Her eyes, which normally had a scowl, shined with humor as she looked at the grungy kit.

"Hmm, perhaps. What were you doing to the _Twister_?" Knekelda asked. Flyer gave her friend an amused look.

"Knekelda, if I told you what I did, would you understand?" Flyer asked right back.

"Hmm, no. I don't believe I would. I don't speak mechanic," Knekelda held back a laugh as Flyer glared at her. She knew the young kit hated being called a mechanic.

"Keep that up and we won't take you Knekelda," Knights said from the entrance, where she leaned against the side of the large metal double doors, arms crossed in front of her chest. She grinned at the her two friends as they turned to face her.

"Knights, so glad you can join us!" Knekelda said sarcastically. "I was beginning to think you were turning chicken."

"Haha, very funny. You done with repairs kid?" Knights asked, turning to the fox. Flyer twitched an ear and smiled, giving Knights a thumbs up. "All set!" she replied cheerfully. The purple hedgehog's grin broadened as she did the same.

"Great, now we can go get ourselves killed in the skies of Psychotopolis!" Knekelda remarked, once again sarcastic.

* * *

Knights stood on the wings of her purple and blue biplane, the _Twister_. Behind her Flyer flew the plane in the pilot's seat, in the passenger's seat was Knekelda, looking over the _Twister's_ tail at the storm brewing behind them.

"That storm'll be on us before this night's done," Knekelda warned, turning away from the glowering clouds.

"Hopefully we'll be done before it gets too rough," Flyer said, turning the plane left slightly so they headed towards Psychotopolis. The large black city loomed ahead on the near horizon.

_Hopefully, _Knights thought, glancing back to look at the clouds for herself. She wasn't as optimistic as Flyer was that those storm clouds were still plenty far off. _Hopefully we're done before they get too bad. Like Flyer said._

* * *

Lasers shot into the sky at every turn.

"Stupid Professor Psycho!" Knekelda cursed, ducking under a stray laser beam. Below the city of Psychotopolis glowed with dangerous lasers shooting into the sky, while above, storm clouds flashed with lightning and rumbled with thunder.

"Its all your fault! You shouldn't have tossed that Coke can at him when he was walking across the runway!" Knights shouted back. She was laying flat on her stomach, clutching the _Twister's _wings tightly so the didn't fall off as Flyer maneuvered the biplane.

"Will you two stop fighting? We have to get out of- HOLY CHAOS!" Flyer screamed, turning the _Twister_ sharply to the left as Professor Psycho shot a green plasma laser at them head-on.

"Die!" he screamed at them, sounding, well, crazy. Knights turned her head around as Flyer flew the plane away from Psychotopolis, chased by Professor Sycowitz, more commonly known as Professor Psycho (for obvious reasons- like being insane).

"Well, so much for not being seen…" Knights muttered to herself as they flew through the stormy sky, chased by a madman. With a laser.

"Die hedgehog!" Professor Psycho shrieked, firing a large plasma beam at the biplane. Flyer twisted the control stick, trying to dodge the plasma beam. Unfortunately they didn't make it. The left wings were hit, sending the plane leaning to the right, causing the _Twister_ to spin out of control.

Behind/above them, Psycho laughed with crazed delight. Finally he could get rid of that blasted hedgehog and her team!

"Prepare to meet your end!" Psycho shouted, pressing buttons left and right. The front of his large torpedo-like plane opened, seven glowing lights shining in a circle.

Knights' eyes widened with pure shock and terror. _How did Psycho get all seven Angel Diamonds?_ she thought as the diamonds powered up his weapon.

"Prepare to cease to exist!" Psycho told them, firing his weapon of pure power at the Team.

"No!" Knights shouted, struggling to her feet and thrusting out her hands. Her palms facing the power beam with the bottom of her wrists pressed together.

"No! Knights its too dangerous to control the Angel Diamonds' energy like this!" Flyer protested, fear for her sister's life flooding her.

"I have to try!" Knights shouted back, bending the Diamonds' will to her own.

That was when everything went to chaos.

The power beam struck them, engulfing the Team with a blend of multi colored lights. Time and Space warped and the biplane shot through a black pit.

* * *

Professor Sycowitz looked around. Had he really done it? Had he really defeated Knights and her Team?

"Yes!" he shouted, seeing no sight of the Team of Heroes. "Yes! I have finally defeated Knights the Hedgehog!"

* * *

The sky opened up. Twisting and turning in a single dark gray cloud that boiled with tension.

Below on the planet Mobius, the residents of Mystic Ruin and Station Square all looked up, shocked by the sky's sudden change.

The clamor that ensued grew as three large golden objects flew off in three different ways.

One towards the city.

One towards Mystic Ruin.

And one towards the Jungle.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? Is it good, bad, so-so? Please review! Chapter one coming soon! Oh, and some info about Knights' look; her quills are arranged like Shadow's, and her bracelets look like his as well, just blue with pink swirl designs.**

**Well, next up is Chapter One: Jungle Escape.**

**So, until next time my friends!- JAF logging out!**


	2. Jungle Escape

**JAF here! So the first chapter of **_**Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book**_** is up!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yes, actually, that was intentional. Thanks for the review, it was my first for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own plot and OCs. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter One: Jungle Escape

Deep in the jungle, where few tread and fewer live, was a hedgehog. Now, this hedgehog didn't want to be there, no. She just happened to crash land there. By crashing into the jungle, the hedgehog had transformed the large, lush green tropical trees (the ones she crashed into at least) into a large barren impact site.

And spread around the strange purple hedgehog (it was a purple hedgehog), were seven glowing diamonds of varying light colors. Red, green, blue, yellow, purple, orange, and indigo. In that order.

The glowing diamonds shivered before floating up into the air. They hovered there for a few moments, then sped off in different directions, heading out to explore their new-found world.

Knights woke up with a heck of a headache.

Groaning, the purple hedgehog held a hand to her head as she slowly sat up. Everything hurt, especially her head.

Glancing around, Knights tried to remember what happened.

Flyer found her on the hill. Check. Flyer, Knekelda, and herself took the _Twister_ to scout out Professor Psycho's base. Check. Get shot down with Angel Diamond energy after Knekelda throws cans of Coke at Professor Psycho. Uh-oh.

_Great, since I'm not dead, that can only mean one thing… hey, where's Flyer? And Knekelda?_ Knights slowly got to her feet and looked around the area again, checking for signs of her two friends.

They were no where to be found.

Knights looked around at the lush jungle as she walked through it. Everywhere she looked, there were trees and flowers blooming. In the distance was the sound of birds twittering and small creatures chattering. Beyond that was the rustle of a river flowing over rocky shores.

Above her the sky was a brilliant blue that matched Flyer's shirts (when they were clean that is), and white clouds that resembled cleaned white wool. The air around the hedgehog was clean and pure, filling her lungs and soothing her aches.

Which only further confused her.

Where was she? It was clear this wasn't Psymoria, her planet. Psymoria had lost most of its beautiful forests and jungles. The air had gone flat and polluted with smog and gas from Professor Psycho's factories. Much of the once lovely planet was wasteland.

So where was this place, that was so beautiful and clean?

Knights paused by a river, looking down into its crystal-like waters. Flashing under the shimmering surface the female hedgehog could see fish flittering both against, and with, the current.

She shook her head. Everything seemed backwards here. Where were the wastelands? The dusty plains? The foul air and harsh winds? Where were the cold factories and dark cities?

This couldn't be Psymoria, no way! But if it _wasn't _Psymoria… then that could only mean one thing:

The power from Angel Control had sent Knights to a whole other planet.

_Well dang,_ Knights thought as she sat down next to the stream. _Not only am I separated from Flyer and Knekelda, but on some random planet!_

She sighed, looking down at her reflection and winced. Man, did she look beat up; the bangs that slightly covered her right eye were in disarray; her bell-bottom jeans no longer had their bell-shaped bottoms and were covered in dirt and her own blood as were her shoes; her half-tank wasn't red, but an interesting shade of brown; and her once purple fingerless gloves were grayish-brown and red with grim and blood. She was covered in cuts, scrapes, and she had a large gash down the side of her right cheek. Some of her quills were even bent from the impact, that might be part of the reason she had such a headache.

Knights reached up to gently touch the lowest left quill on her head, it was bent down instead of up. She had to bite back a yell of pain as she touched the bent quill.

"Dang it," Knights muttered under her breath. "And Knekelda's not here to fix me up. Guess I better find a doctor… after I find a way out of this jungle."

Now, how to do that?

* * *

Ivo Robotnik was looking over some blueprints for a new robot when his energy locator alarm went off.

"Hmm? What's this?" the mad doctor asked himself since there wasn't anyone else in the room. Turning in his high-back chair, the red vested man looked over the reading that swamped the computer screen. His eyes widened behind his large glasses in shock as he looked over the readings.

"Impossible! Nothing on Mobius can give off singles like that! Not even Chaos Emeralds have such power!" Robotnik said aloud. A grin spread over his face, making his mustache twitch. "Imagine if I had such power! Sonic would never be able to defeat me!"

And better yet, there were seven different readings.

* * *

She was ready to bang her head into something. Most likely one of the ten thousand trees she passed by.

"Ugh! Why did I have to land in a _jungle_ of all places?" Knights demanded to the empty air. How the heck was she supposed to get out of here? Fly?

_If only Flyer were here! Then she could give me a lift, _Knights thought, a sad look crossing her face. She sighed, dragging her feet through the forest litter that covered the ground. _This just isn't my day, I know it._

Boy was she going to be proved right.

Hours passed as the injured hedgehog walked through the jungle. How far to the end? She wondered. _Was_ there an end? What if this planet was nothing but jungle? That'd be just perfect. She'd have to look for her friends in a jungle.

Suddenly, the wind changed.

Knights paused, letting the breeze ruffle her fur and tug lightly at her grimy clothes. She breathed deeply. It was a South wind, and a strong one at that. Which could only mean one thing…

"Freedom!" Knights shouted, shooting forward like the comets she was nicknamed after. The 'purple comet' they called her. It was because of her unnatural speed, her ability to run at miles that no one cared, or desired, to number. Plus, she was purple. A purple comet.

The trees ahead opened up and thinned out. Filled with glee and the joy of escaping the (to her) death trap that was a jungle, the female hedgehog forgot all about her aches and pains as she darted here and there across the field in front of her.

How good it felt to feel wind! Sweet, clean wind! Knights breathed deeply as she came to a stop at the top of a rise. Realizing she was no longer anywhere near the jungle she had landed in, Knights looked around the new (thankfully empty of trees) expanse of land.

And was left at a loss for words.

"What in Chaos?" she breathed. Just ahead of the hedgehog was a large gate, and behind that large gate was a even larger amusement park. In the fading light of evening, the spotlights and glowing building were like a beacon. Curious, Knights started towards the main gate, tilting her head back slightly to read the large wording above the gate.

"_**Eggmanland: The Greatest Place On Mobius!"**_

"So I'm on Mobius huh? But what's Eggmanland?" Knights wondered aloud as she got closer to the gates. "I just hope the owner's nice enough to help a injured hedgehog out."

Not three seconds after she spoke, did a faint rumbling start. First it sounded far away, but then it got closer… and closer… and closer.

_What _is_ that?_ Knights wondered, stopping to look for the rumbling's source. The sound of an engine burst though the air, followed by the _swish swish _of chopper blades. Big ones.

"Ohohoho! Well if it isn't my lucky day! What are you doing out here Sonic?"

* * *

**Chapter one is UP! So what did you think? I'm trying to make this story's chapters longer then the first one's.**

**How was that cliffhanger? Hmm? And what's this about Sonic? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Next is… Chapter Two: Eggman VS. Knights!**

**Till next time my friends! -JAF logging out!**


	3. Eggman VS Knights

**What's up everyone? JAF here with the next chapter of **_**Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book**_**!**

**Werewolf Lover99: Yes, Eggman _did_ make a mistake!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yep! Eggman mistook Knights for Sonic! Can't believe that a genius scientist mistook a purple hedgehog girl for a blue hedgehog boy!**

**This story will mention mech, techs, and mech-techs. Mechs are robotic machines such as robots, cars, planes, motors etcetera. Techs are machines that hold information, such as computers. Finally, mech-techs, are machines that are everything else, kitchen ware (washing machines, microwaves, etcetera), and more.**

**Also, I'm putting up a summery of the story at the beginning of each chapter from now on. I **_**was**_** going to do that in Chapter One, but I forgot. So we'll start with this chapter! Yeah! Okay, moving on.**

**Summery: Knights, Flyer, and Knekelda had one small mission. Scout out Professor Psycho's base. Well it didn't end up so small after Knekelda threw a can of Coke at said professor while he was walking. After triggering Angel Control (completely by accident of course), Knights and her Team have ended up on Mobius. Knights herself survived the crash into a jungle, but what of Flyer and Knekelda? And who just called her Sonic? Who was that? And what's EggmanLand?**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Eggman VS. Knights

_What in Chaos? _Knights wondered, turning to face a strange looking mech. It looked like a egg, with a long glass window across the front; helicopter blades sprouted from the top, whirling faster and faster with every minute; below the egg two large machineguns were aimed at Knights, ready to fire. The back of the egg had a long scorpion tail, curled downward instead of up; and the mech was painted red with the logo of a bald mustached man on the side.

In the window was the very man the logo print showed. A egg-shaped bald man with a bushy mustache and glasses. Knights narrowed her golden colored eyes, there was something off here, besides the fact this stranger called her Sonic.

"I don't know how you found out about this place Sonic, but that doesn't really matter! My Egg Launcher Supreme, or ELS, will crush you! And- wait," the man stopped rambling to narrow his own eyes at the ruffed-up purple hedgehog. "You're not Sonic! Who are you?" he demanded, trying to not look embarrassed at his mistake.

"Obviously, though I could ask you the same question," Knights called up to him confidently, even though she felt the sting of her pain biting her. A tingling sensation filled her body, much like when she absorbed Angel Energy, only not as strong. She knew this feeling, it was her early-warning sense, telling her that something wasn't right here.

"What? You really don't know who I am?" he asked, sounding truly shocked by the news. "I am the famous Dr. Ivo Robotnik!" he said the name as if it was suppose to impress the swift hedgehog. Knights just stared at him, wondering why he acted like it was so great a name.

"Yeah, okay then. Now that that's out of the way," Knights said, turning to look back at the fenced-in amusement park. "You mind telling me what in Chaos this place is?" she asked, gesturing to the park.

Robotnik scowled at her, clearly unhappy that she wasn't trembling in fear of his name. Why did she not tremble before him? Who was this beat-up hedgehog? He looked closely at her, noting her injuries before replying. "This _place_ is the beginning of my empire, EggmanLand. Now I shall ask once more before destroying you: who are you?" he demanded her, wondering why she seemed familiar. But then again, he _had _mistaken her for Sonic, so that was probably it.

Knights weighed the option of telling the crazy with the weird mech. She could feel her injuries ache with the pain of going untreated for hours, even though she had stopped bleeding. She was in no condition for a all-in-out duel.

"Name's Knights, Knights the Hedgehog."

* * *

Robotnik paused, wondering if he'd heard her right. Did she say Nights? He frowned, looking down at the hedgehog below his Egg Launcher Supreme.

"Did you say Nights?" he asked, confused. Below him the purple hedgehog shook her head and hit her palm to her forehead. Clearly this wasn't the first time this had come up.

"I said _Knights_, you know, with a _k_?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Sheesh, why can't anyone get that right?"

"Perhaps because your name is so similar to the word night?" Robotnik said, looking thoughtful. At least, before he remembered that he was going to destroy the strange hedgehog. "Never mind that! Prepare to meet your death!" he shouted rather suddenly. The two machineguns open fired at Knights, who lounged to the side to dodge.

Knights cursed as she landed roughly with a small explosion behind her where the bullets hit. _Why does this always happen to me?_ Knights wondered, thrusting herself to her feet and turning to face Robotnik. _Why can't this happen to Knekelda?_

The swift hedgehog looked up at the Egg Launcher Supreme and smirked, her cocky attitude when facing opponents coming into play. "What was that? A toy gun?" Knights laughed, "I could have dodged that in my sleep!"

Robotnik glared at her, scowling. How dare this pesky rodent laugh at him! "You'll regret ever coming here!" he vowed, shooting at the purple creature.

Once again, Knights dodged the attack, leaping backwards. She smirked, she had a feeling that this was going to be fun.

* * *

Robotnik growled as the mysterious hedgehog bounded back and forth, dodging the bullets that he shot at her.

_How can she move like that when she is as injured as she is? What, does she have super speed or-_ Robotnik stopped, eyes widening. Was it possible? No, it couldn't be. Only Sonic…

Yet as Robotnik watched the female hedgehog carefully, noting not only her injuries, but how she moved, he saw that he was right.

This stranger was moving at a speed no normal hedgehog (or any other Mobian for that matter) could go.

And, strangely, he smiled.

He had just come up with a way to get at Sonic.

* * *

Knights grimaced. Her injures were slowing her down. She could feel it. Better speed this up, or she'll end up Swiss Hedgehog.

Picking up speed, Knights darted around the ELS (stupid name in Knights' opinion). It was too bad she forgot about that upside-down scorpion tail.

The tail lashed out at her, knocking the unsuspecting hedgehog aside. With a surprised yelp, Knights crashed into the ground, a gash across her shoulder blades where the metal hit.

_Urgh, stupid scorpion tail!_ she growled silently, glaring up at Robotnik as she got to her feet.

Knights ran at the Egg Launcher Supreme, step siding the machinegun's bullets. Once she was under the mech, Knights waited for the tail to strike again.

The scorpion tail lashed downwards, attempting to crush the swift hedgehog. Knights waited till the last possible second, then leaped back. Dust and earth spewed from the ground, falling like rain onto the purple hedgehog and surrounding area.

Knights winced as dirt seeped into her wounds, but ignored it as she raced up the tail and to the back of the mach.

* * *

Robotnik frowned, looking at both the monitors and out the window, searching for the stranger.

Where did that blasted rodent go?

He got his answer soon enough.

Knights jumped backwards, off the base of the Egg Launcher Supreme's (even worse then the acronym (also in Knights' opinion)) tail.

Once in the air, Knights curled into a ball and spin-dashed into the back of the cockpit. She sliced through the metal, her hardened quills cutting through the steel like a hot knife through butter.

Robotnik spun around in his high-back chair.

Standing there, looking more then a little ticked off, was the hedgehog.

Knights.

Knights glared at the mad doctor, her golden eyes seeming to glow in the faintly-lit cockpit.

She expected to see shock or at least surprise on Robotnik's face. Instead, he grinned, which, to say the least, was _not_ what the purple comet was expecting.

"Mwahahaha! Stupid hedgehog! You fell right into the palm of my hand! I have you right where I want you!" Robotnik laughed evilly.

Suddenly, mechanical arms grabbed Knights' arms and legs, keeping the hedgehog from moving.

"What the-? Let me go Robuttnik!" Knights snarled, struggling against the restraints.

Robotnik growled, he hadn't heard that name in years. Six years to be exact. Not since he killed Sonic's best friend. That other hedgehog. What was his name? No, it wasn't a 'him'. It had been a 'her'.

Meanwhile, watching all this transpire, another hedgehog stood, eyes narrowed. This one was male, with black and red striped fur. Not only that, but this hedgehog was the one and only…

Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry about Shadow's intro, I couldn't help myself. Not that I'm apologizing about Shadow being there, oh no. I couldn't be happier with it!**

**So, how about that fastball I threw out at you guys? Yeah, Dr. Robotnik killed Sonic's best friend six years before this. And before you ask, sorry, you'll have to wait till the end of this series before I tell THAT story.**

**Now, next chapter is… Chapter Three: EggmanLand.**

**So, until next time my fine furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	4. EggmanLand

_**Bonjor!**_** Or, as I like to say, howdy y'all! So, now we move on to the next chapter of the three part series, **_**Crossing Through Space**_**! So, lets get on with it shall we?**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Hmm, starts with a 'A'? Close... so close... and yes, Shadow does make things interesting!**

**Summery: Knights has been captured by Eggman! But why? What does he want with her? And what's this about him killing Sonic's best friend six years earlier? And why doesn't Shadow, who watched everything apparently, do anything to help the trapped hedgehog we know as Knights? Will Knights get away? Escape? Will Shadow save her? Where's the **_**real**_** Sonic? Shouldn't be here to stop the madman? And what's up with that crazy machine Eggman's flying?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Eggman. I only own Knights and the story line. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Three: EggmanLand

Knights struggled against her resistances. The cold metal bit into her fur and skin, causing blood to spring from the fresh wounds.

"Quit struggling hedgehog. You'll only make this trip worse for the both of us. I don't need you killing yourself before I put you in a proper cell and take you to Sonic!" Robotnik snapped, glaring at the purple hedgehog.

Knights glared right back before looking around the cockpit. There had to be a way out of here, there just _had to_! Right? She hoped so.

The two were currently flying over the overly large amusement park known as EggmanLand. Knights glanced down at the roller coasters, Farris wheel, and other rides as they flew towards a large tower in the center of the park. The same logo from Robotnik's mech was on the tower, just ten times larger.

_Got to find a way out of here,_ Knights thought, struggling once more. _But how? Appeal to his sense of remorse? _the hedgehog snorted. _Yeah right, he doesn't have any sense of remorse, or mercy for that matter. So how?_

Then it came to her, sure the plan would probably kill her, but hey, at least she'd be out of these dang restraints.

* * *

"So you plan on making the world into a giant amusement park?"

Robotnik gritted his teeth. For the last three minutes, that hedgehog had been asking him dumb questions. The doctor was starting to lose his temper with her.

"No, you fool. I will take over the world and rule it as its leader!" Robotnik snapped at her. The hedgehog wasn't the least bit impressed.

"By creating an amusement park?" she asked.

Urgh! That was IT!

Robotnik slammed his fist on a large button as he stopped the Egg Launcher Supreme. The long window opened and the mad doctor flew out on his hover chair.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Knights -that was her name wasn't it?- asked, looking out at Robotnik.

"I've changed my mind. I _won't _use you against Sonic. I'll just kill you now!" Robotnik laughed. Knights stared at him in horror, at least, that's what he thought. "The ELS will crash in about two minutes, so I hope you enjoy the flight!" with that, the evil doctor flew off, laughing to himself.

Knights waited till the nutcase known as Doctor Robotnik was out of sight. Quickly, the purple hedgehog went back to fighting the restraints.

_Almost… almost…_ she thought, twisting her arm one way then the other. It hurt, mostly her shoulder blades, but the female hedgehog ignored it. She didn't have time to worry about her wounds. Not if she wanted to survive the next minute.

The cockpit suddenly started flashing red, the sound of alarms blaring. Knights paused, looking up long enough to see that she was about to crash.

Swallowing back her growing fear, Knights struggled harder. How could such thin robotic arms be so strong?

* * *

Shadow stood atop the Eggman Tower, the centermost building in EggmanLand, and the main building at that.

He watched as the doctor ejected himself from the weird machine, snapping at something inside before flying off, laughing.

_What is he up to now?_ Shadow wondered, prepared to followed the doctor. He stopped when he noticed a shadow move frantically inside the cockpit. Giving into his curiosity, Shadow turned to watch the machine descend rapidly.

He blinked with surprise when he noticed what the movement was.

It was another hedgehog.

For a split-second, Shadow wondered what Sonic was doing in the cockpit of Eggman's machine. Then he realized the stranger wasn't Sonic, but some random _female_ hedgehog.

_What in Chaos is that hedgehog doing here? _Shadow wondered, flicking an ear. It didn't matter, it was probably some idiot the doctor had tricked into helping him.

With that in mind, Shadow turned away, catching sight of Eggman's retreating hover chair, and followed.

* * *

Knights stared out the window, golden eyes wide.

_Great job hedgehog, how are you going to get yourself out of this one?_ Knights asked herself, looking around frantically. _Well, whatever I do, it better be quick. I've got about thirty seconds till this mech crashes._

With that cheerful thought, Knights began to move her legs as if running. The first few attempts ended with deep lacerations just above her ankles, but the purple comet managed to get going, her legs moving as if she were back running in the field. Her legs moved faster and faster, till the metal could no longer hold her in place, breaking apart and falling, useless to the ground.

_Take that Robuttnik!_ Knights smirked, then kicked the left arm holding her wrist. Once that one was taken care of, she did the same to the right.

Now free, Knights hurried to the front of the cockpit, looking over the controls. It wasn't as complex as she had feared, nothing like that mech-tech she destroyed last month. Knights' fingers flashed over the controls, she barely glanced up from her task, knowing that she was just seconds away from crashing.

Unfortunately for her, there would be no way she could stop the crash in time, so the best she'd be able to do is try to make it a little smoother then it could be.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Shadow leaped from building to building, following Dr. Eggman as he floated off to another building, this one with a large hanger.

The black hedgehog had just landed atop a drink stand, when he heard the sound of something crashing, then exploding.

Remembering the strange hedgehog, Shadow turned around, his eyes searching for the source of the explosion.

There.

Just beyond the Eggman Tower, a mushroom cloud of smoke and fire billowed into the air.

* * *

Knights was sure that if she hadn't had her super speed, she'd be charred hedgehog.

The purple comet watched the smoke and fire for a moment, the sight reminding her of her old stomping grounds, Glowing Island in the middle of the Glowing Sea, back on Psymoria.

Back when she blew up the whole island.

Knights shook her head, she couldn't think about that. Looking around, the young hedgehog started to feel a surge of depression. This place was so big, how was she suppose to get out of here?

* * *

**Dum-de-dum-da. And so ends chapter three. We get a little peek into Knights' past, and see Shadow.**

**What will happen in chapter four? How will Knights get out of EggmanLand? Why is Shadow there? What's Eggman up to?**

**Lets not forget the question on everyone's mind since the last chapter: who was the girl Eggman killed six years ago?**

**Next- Chapter Four: Lost In EggmanLand.**

**Answers to come, and more questions to be opened! Till next time y'all!- JAF logging out!**


	5. Lost In EggmanLand

**Hey there guys and girls of the world! JAF here, and uploading chapter four of **_**Crossing Through Space**_**! So lets get on with it eh?**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yeah, it is wow. I agree one hundred percent! You must find Flyer and Knekelda Knights! You MUST!**

**Werewolf lover99: Only my own OCs, Sonic (duh), Tails, and a few others that will show up. But I won't give you any hints!**

**Summery: Knights manages to escape the crash of Eggman's Egg Launcher Supreme (ELS for short), without much harm. Shadow, hot on the tail of Eggman himself, vaguely wonders who she is, but jots it down to Eggman's lackey. Now Knights must search through the huge amusement park known as EggmanLand to get to her friends. But where to look? One problem at a time. First, Knights needs to find that exit out of here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, SEGA does. I only own Knights and her team. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Lost In EggmanLand

If Knights had wanted to bash her head into something in the jungle, then she wanted to kill herself now.

"Why in Chaos did he make this place so big when there isn't anyone here?" Knights shouted into the empty air, kicking a stray can into a nearby dumpster.

She sighed as she sat down on a large fountain, the sculpture in the middle looking suspiciously like Robotnik. Knights looked down at her reflection, and winced. She was even worse then she had been just a few hours ago.

_Better clean up, _she thought, looking at the water distrustfully. Ever since that accident when she was nine, Knights had a overwhelming fear (and very healthy respect) for water. _Its now or feel like shredded hedgehog later._

With another sigh, this one of resignation, Knights peeled off her shoes and socks, rolled up her jeans, and turned around, placing her feet into the cool water. Removing her gloves, the purple hedgehog started to clean her wounds.

* * *

Shadow cursed under his breath. How could he lose Eggman? It was a stupid mistake. Very stupid.

_I better find him, who knows what the 'good doctor' will do next._ Shadow turned left, moving through the labyrinth that was EggmanLand.

After about an hour of aimless walking, the sound of splashing water reached the male hedgehog's ears.

Shadow turned towards the sound, it was off-beat to the normal sound of water splashing into a fountain. Following the sound, Shadow headed off to the right as the lamplights flickered on and the sun set in the distance.

* * *

The sound of footsteps gave him away.

Knights, who was currently using the fountain as a bath, whipped her head around, eyes searching for the source in the low light of dusk. Even with the lamplights, it was dark.

"Hello? Someone there?" Knights called out, reaching out for her clothes. There, just beyond her sight, was a shadow.

Knights locked onto the moving figure, she wouldn't be able to leave, not without any clothes on at least.

She grasped her tank, holding it to her chest, eyes narrowed. She knew that shape, after all, she was a hedgehog herself.

* * *

Five minutes later, after the two hedgehogs got over the first shock, Knights tugged on her glove. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to meet the locals.

"Do you always stalk around fountains?" Knights asked, glancing over at the other hedgehog. Shadow turned around, arms crossed, but didn't answer. He was trying to figure out who this stranger was.

"'ello? Anyone there?" Knights asked, waving a hand in Shadow's face. The male hedgehog's hand lashed out, grasping the female's wrist, right over her injuries.

Knights let out an involuntary yelp of pain, as said pain raced through her. Surprised, Shadow released her, looking down at the blood now on his glove. Confused, the black hedgehog looked carefully at the stranger, realizing why she had been bathing in the fountain.

After her bath, Knights was no longer covered in blood and grime, though her injuries remained. Her minor cuts, which covered most of her body, had stopped bleeding; the gash on her cheek wasn't as bad as she thought, and had also stopped bleeding. The lacerations on her wrists and ankles were the same, other then the wrist Shadow had grabbed; her quills were still bent; and even her back injury had stopped as well.

Knights muttered under her breath, gently holding the wrist Shadow grabbed, glaring at him. "Dang, don't you know better then to grab someone's injury?" she grumbled. Shadow glared back, crossing his arms once more.

"Then don't act childish. Who are you?" he demanded. Knights didn't answer at first, she was wondering the same thing after all. But she needed to get out of here and find her friends.

"My name is Knights. Knights the Hedgehog. I got lost not far from here when Dr. Robotnik grabbed me. I annoyed him and he tried to blow me up in a crash with his Egg Launcher Supreme. I was injured while fighting him and while I was lost," Knights explained. It wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth.

Shadow studied her. _That's not everything, _he thought. _She's hiding something._ "What about you? You gonna tell me who you are, or leave me hanging?" Knights asked. He didn't answer. "I'll take that as a big fat _no_," she shook her head. "Fine, don't talk me. But you could at least tell me your name. You _did_ try to sneak up on me while I was bathing."

At this comment, Shadow consented. Partly because she was right, and partly because of his own embarrassment.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

Doctor Ivo Robotnik smiled thinly as he watched the two hedgehogs from the live video feed.

"How pleasant. It seems Shadow has met our new friend," Robotnik grinned. "Maybe I should send them a welcoming committee to our park."

"You sure about that sir? That girl is pretty good, and Shadow's no pushover either," a female voice spoke up from behind him.

Robotnik didn't bother turning around, he knew it was only his servant, China the Cat. He watched the tape for a few moments. After a while, Shadow turned and began to walk off. The female took a step after him, then huffed, whipping around and zipping off, leaving a purple trail of light behind.

"I don't think we have to worry about them teaming up. I have plenty of robots to keep them busy," he chuckled. "Meanwhile, I have another pesky hedgehog to destroy." Robotnik turned away from the screen and looked over the plans of another robot.

China glanced at the screen, smirking when she saw Shadow turn back around and follow the purple hedgehog. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Huh, so China is still with Eggman. What's up with her? Who's side is she on? And what plan is Eggman coming up now?**

**Well, next chapter is Chapter Four: The Rescue…**

**Till next time my friends!- JAF logging out!**


	6. The Rescue

**Dum-de-dum-dum-da! Howdy y'all! So here's the next chapter!**

**Werewolf lover99: Hmm, will we find out who Eggman killed six years ago? And your theory on China is good. But is it true? Only time will tell! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: No, we aren't getting any answers are we? But no worries! Maybe we'll find out soon...? Thanks for keeping up the reviews! And I'll look into the trailer as soon as I can! Thanks for telling me!**

**Summery: Knights and Shadow have now met, after losing Eggman, Shadow went searching for him. Instead, he found Knights bathing in a fountain. After the first embarrassing moments, the two introduce each other before going their separate ways. Or did they? At the same time, Eggman and China are watching them on a live video feed. China is still with Eggman? Will we learn why? What's Eggman up to? Is Shadow following Knights? Will Knights find the exit?**

**Will I stop asking these questions? NO! So lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, or Eggman. I only own my OC and plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Rescue…

Knights' eye twitched.

Just ahead of her was another dead end. How many had she run into now? Ten? Twenty? Oh yeah, it was a hundred thirty.

_Why's this place so big?_ she wondered, whipping around and stalking off. _Didn't Robotnik have anything better to do then make this insane place?_ Apparently not.

She sighed, why was _she_ always ended up in these situations? Why not the blasted echidna? She was always complaining about Knights getting the glory.

_Well its not like I asked for this, _Knights thoughts darkly. _But then again, maybe this is my punishment for what happened._

Knights shook her head, she couldn't think about that. Reflexively, the purple hedgehog reach up to touch her pendent, before remembering that it wasn't there anymore. Sadness threatened to overwhelm her as she remembered the day she lost it.

* * *

_Flashback- Six Years Ago_

_Knights leaped aside as the metallic arm crashed down, trying to crush her. The nine-year-old hedgehog-girl smirked, _did he honestly think he could hit me with a slowmo machine like that?_ the hedgehog thought._

"_Watch out Knights! He's coming back around!" the warning shout came from her left. Knights whipped around, golden eyes wide as the metal arm lashed out at her from behind, but since she'd turned around… the arm slammed into her stomach._

"_Gah!" Knights cried out in pain as she was flung back, into the metal body the arm belonged to._

_She shut her eyes tight as the metal hand grasped her, electricity sparking off the steel and coursing through her body._

_Golden eyes shut tight as her captor laughed at her friend called out to her. "No! Kni!" the voice was choked with pain. Knights looked at her friend, gazing into his eyes, and smiled._

"_D-don't worry a-about me! J-just stop h-him!" she gasped out, shutting her eyes against the pain…_

_**Sometime Later, In The Middle Of The Ocean**_

_Knights groaned, placing a hand to her head. "Ugh, what happened?" the young female hedgehog groaned, looking around…_

_To find herself surrounded by nothing but water. _What in the world? _she reached up to grasp her pendent, the one her only friend had given her, but it was gone._

"_No!" Knights looked around frantically, seeing nothing but ocean and the small raft that saved her life._

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

Knights smacked into something, jolting her from her self-pity and unhappy flashbacks. _What the Chaos? _she thought, rubbing her nose as she looked up at the thing she had run into. A statue.

_A statue? Really? Man, I must have been out of it,_ Knights shifted uncomfortably at the thought before grinning nervously at no one. Deciding she wanted to know what the statue she had walked into looked like (so to take her mind off her embarrassment) the young hedgehog looked up again.

It was a statue of Dr. Robotnik. Painted. The 'good' doctor had one foot on the planet, chest thrust out importantly, hands on hips as he surveyed his kingdom that was the amusement park.

Knights wrinkled her nose, then wince as a sharp nudge of pain reminded her she had just run into this tasteless statue with it. Turning her attention away from the statue, the purple comet also surveyed the park.

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since before she and her Team had left Mythic Heights, the camp where they lived and set up base to fight the good professor.

_Bet he didn't have to decency to stock those stalls, _Knights thought sadly, _or he did and it all went bad with rot. _But even with this thought the young female hedgehog headed towards the nearest chilidog stall, looking for something to eat. After all, it was impossible to get a chilidog wrong (plus she'd eaten worse things then bad amusement park food).

Hopeful, Knights jumped the counter and shifted through the cabinets. To her disappointment, no chili, dog, or even a bit of bread was in the cupboards. _Didn't think so, _she thought with a sigh, closing the doors with a shake of her head.

_Either he wasn't planning on ever opening, or he wants his guests to starve._ Knights jumped over the counter again, then paused looking at the three paths she could take.

Right was the way she'd come, so she knew what was that way; she could take the left, the way she'd been going; or she could go straight, where an odd red light was coming from in the gloom.

Curiosity taking the best of her, Knights went straight. She walked for half an hour, the sky growing darker, with each minute.

More then once, Knights started at a sudden sound, or the trick of light from the lamplights.

_Its nothing, _Knights chided herself, _just your imagination… though I have to admit. This place is pretty creepy at night…_ with nothing to cheer her up, Knights cast a nervous glance around, golden eyes reflecting the lights.

_Whir…_

The teenage hedgehog froze mid-step, her foot still in the air, as her ears pricked. "Hello? Is someone there?" Knights called out nervously, eyes flicking back and forth.

_Whir… whir…_

Trying not to feel scared, Knights slowly turned a circle, hoping to locate the source of the noise. The red lights were gone.

"If that's you Shadow…" Knights started, but she was cut off as the sound suddenly skyrocketed, nearly shattering her eardrums. Knights shut her eyes and covered her ears as they went flat against her head.

The lights were now all around her.

* * *

Shadow heard the fight before he saw it.

The sound of many robots using sound waves echoed through the park grounds. The black hedgehog curled his lip, he had just run into a batch of the strange new sound-using robots Robotnik had created.

The robots had been black and green striped; bell shaped; hovering in the air; their arms reaching and hands nothing but cold metal claws; they had no eyes, but two speakers were perched on either side of the top of the bell to produce the earsplitting sounds. Oh, and they glow red.

"Stupid Sound Marchers!" a female voice shouted angrily. Yes, Robotnik had decided to call the robots Sound Marchers, no, I don't know why, and the why was giving Shadow a headache, so he stopped trying to find out.

But anyway, back to the battle we're suppose to be listening to.

Shadow stood still for a moment, ears twitching, trying to figure out where the fight was. He didn't need to wait long, a large explosion lit up the night sky just a few hundred stalls away.

Without giving it a second thought (he'd already decided he needed to find the stranger female hedgehog alive to question her (plus, you can't question the dead so, yeah)), Shadow zipped off in the direction of the second mushroom cloud explosion he'd seen that day.

* * *

Knights landed on her feet. But then, she normally did.

The comet looked around her. Nothing but destroyed robot. She smirked, it had been easy to dismantle one of them and use it as a bomb to destroy the others.

Surveying the carnage, Knights walked up to one of the Sound Marchers and pushed it over so she could see the inside. The bottom had come off in the explosion, but all the wiring was intact.

Another smirk. _Good, now I don't have to worry too much about it blowing me up. _Knights thought as she knelt beside the robot. Her fingers, nimble and swift, seemed to fly over the wires as she reprogrammed the Sound Marcher. Completely focused on her task, the swift hedgehog didn't see the seven-foot humanoid robot approach her from behind, four arms reaching out to grab her…

* * *

"Let me go you hunk of metal!"

Shadow arrived in time to see a large seven-foot humanoid robot, painted a deep shade of red, grab Knights in its four clawed hands. The other hedgehog struggled, yelling something in three different languages before switching to one Shadow understood.

"Let me go, or by Chaos, I'll tear you apart!" she snarled. But the words were empty, Shadow could tell because her struggles were getting weaker with each kick. The captured hedgehog was merely trying to trick the robot.

But it wasn't fooled, the robot squeezed, its claws digging into the she-hedgehog's flesh. Shadow watched them for a moment, noting how the robot's back was faintly lit. Quickly, he ran around the humanoid robot, stopping behind it, and suppressed a gasp of surprise.

There, behind bullet proof glass, was… nothing.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Enter- nothing! After all that, there's nothing keeping this weird robot going? Wow, either Eggman's getting good, or he's losing his touch. Which do you think it is? Hmm?**

**Well, I can't wait to see how this all pans out in… Chapter Six: …The Rescuer…**

**Ooh! Aah! *Applause* So, till we meet again!- JAF logging out!**


	7. The Rescuer

**Howdy! JAF here with the next chapter of **_**Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book**_**! ****Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Werewolf lover99: Yeah, it does seem that Eggman is losing it.**

**Summery: Knights has once again been caught. But this time Shadow has come to save the day! After fighting the new Sound Marchers, strange robots Eggman has recently created, the two hedgehogs met up again. Only Knights is captured by an unnamed robot! How will Shadow free her? Why is there nothing behind the glowing bulletproof glass on the new robot's back? And what have Eggman been doing all this time? What about China?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or the SEGA characters, they belong to SEGA. I only own Knights and her Team. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter Six: …The Rescuer…

He spent to long in shock.

Shadow cursed his stupidity as he was flung into a heap of destroyed Sound Marcher robots. Shaking his head, the black hedgehog glared across the faintly lit square at the robot that attacked him.

The robot seemed to glare back, but then, its face was stuck in that expression. In two of its arms was Knights, who had stopped struggling and was now gasping for breath as the robot squeezed the same breath out of her.

Shadow judged that if he wanted the other hedgehog to live, he had about three minutes to defeat this robot.

Shadow thrust himself to his feet, then charged the robot before curling into a ball and spin-dashing the robot's legs.

The metal machine's legs buckled beneath it, and it fell, crashing on its back roughly. Knights, feeling the mech's grip loosen, began to struggle again. This time, she slammed her feet into the right arm.

The robot made a metallic wailing sound as it released her. Knights shoved herself free, pushing off the robot's torso and landing on the same heap that Shadow had been flung into.

Knights stumbled, falling to her knees and rapidly blinking her eyes to clear them. Turning, she watched as Shadow whipped back around, still in a ball, and slammed into the robot's back, shattering the bulletproof glass and cutting the metal monster in half. The red robot exploded, sending shrapnel flying.

Knights looked up, golden eyes wide as she saw a large piece fly straight…

At Shadow.

* * *

"Get down!"

Shadow didn't have time to even blink before he was tackled to the ground, a purple mass crushing him.

"What the hell? Get off!" Shadow growled, glaring into her eyes. She glared back as she got to her feet, crossing her scarred arms over her chest.

"Well excuse me for saving your life!" she snapped, nodding her head towards a piece of shrapnel the size of Shadow's hand.

He scowled before getting to his feet. After a moment's hesitation, Shadow held out his hand to help the she-hedgehog up. Raising an eyebrow, Knights took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Quite the gentleman you are now that I saved you," she commented, looking her rescuer over. "But that doesn't explain how you got here so fast. Though I expect it came from you following me since we supposedly went our separate ways?" she said it like a question, but it was clearly a statement.

Shadow was immediately on guard. He'd made sure to keep his distance, so not to alert her that he was shadowing her. But she'd known anyway. Only someone as trained as Shadow himself would have known he was there. How much did this stranger know?

Knights waited a beat for a response, but the other hedgehog just stared at her, as if trying to figure her out.

_Don't hold your breath pal, _Knights thought. _Not even Dusk, with all his powers of observation, can. I've gotten too good at hiding in the shadows._

She smiled inwardly to herself as she realized what she just thought. _Go figure, I'm talking to Shadow, and I hide in the shadows._ Knights couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes. Knights shrugged, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Nothing, just wondering how you plan on getting us out of here." she said, continuing to smile as he stared at her in surprise.

"What? I never said-" Shadow began, but Knights cut him off.

"No, but you've been following me all night, and the fact that you've been quiet about it? Please. You've got questions for me, and I can tell you that I'm curious about you as well, but mostly, about all this," she gestured around them with her hands.

Naturally, this confused the dark hedgehog. What Mobian didn't know about Eggman and what he did?

Shadow snorted. "This? EggmanLand is the doctor's dream. Where have you been? Another planet?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, actually. I was."

* * *

China paced outside Eggman's office.

She bit her lip. She knew she had to do this, for Sonic, for Tails. But what if Eggman caught her? He'd rip her to shreds! Then where'd she be?

_Why can't anything be easy? _she wondered with a shake of her head. The black cat glanced at the closed door, her ears twitching nervously. _Why should I do this? What does it matter what happened that year he was with Eggman? Its over, seven years over._

But the feline knew it wasn't. Not for them. Only last month Tails had been kitnapped by the mad doctor to be brainwashed and used as his slave*.

China shook her head. It wasn't any of her concern. Why did it matter to her what happened to them? She _worked _for Eggman for crying out loud!

She looked at the door again. And she knew.

_If it was me, then I would want to know._

With that thought, China took a deep breath, and picked her boss' lock.

* * *

Knights followed Shadow, hands behind her back, deep in thought.

The dark hedgehog hadn't said a word to her except 'follow me' since she told him that she had, indeed, come from another planet. The silence didn't suit Knights, she wasn't good with awkward silences. Just ask Flyer, the kid grew up with the speedy hedgehog, and knew firsthand that the comet couldn't handle the silence.

Knights coughed into her hand. "So, you do know where we're going right?" she asked. Shadow didn't turn around, nor did he respond. Knights puffed out a breath irritably. What was this guy's problem?

_Great, first I crash land in a jungle, of all places, then I get attacked by a whack job thinking I'm Sonic, next I get lost in a maze of an amusement park, and now I'm following a crazy-fast hedgehog with no social skills._

_I repeat: Why can't these things happen to Knekelda instead of me for once?_ Knights sighed, it always seemed she got the worst luck with this kind of thing. _Better make the most of it._

* * *

**Do-ba-do! So, yeah. I know. Weird robot with nothing inside it? Yeah, I went there. But who cares about a robot? We want to know the all-time question for this chapter:**

**How many times has this happened to Knights?**

**I mean, she keeps saying "why can't this ever happen to Knekelda?" so, my point stands. How many times has this kind of thing happened to her? Another question:**

**What was China doing in Eggman's office?**

**If you have any thoughts, please review! Thank you! Oh and about the '*', in this chapter. Those will come up every now and then, and at the end of the chapter I'll explain what they are.**

***- In **_**Fighting the Past: Tails' Secret Life**_**, Tails had been foxnapped by Eggman. The evil doctor attempted to brainwash Tails and turn his against Sonic and keep the fox as his slave. This, thankfully, didn't happen.**

**Next… Chapter Seven: …The Lost.**

**Till next time everyone!- JAF logging out!**


	8. The Lost

**Hey guys! JAF here with Chapter Seven: …The Lost. For those of you who didn't know, chapter five through seven's chapter titles all connect, hence the '…' in the name. So when you put it all together you get:**

**The Rescue… The Rescuer… The Lost.**

**It was meant to be funny. It made me laugh, but then, I knew what was going to happen in each chapter, so that helped. Anyway, lets get on with the show eh?**

**Summery: Knights has been rescued by Shadow, and now the two hedgehogs have joined forces. Sort of. After telling Shadow that she came from another planet, Knights is getting the silent treatment and being forced to follow the dark hedgehog. But what of China? Why was she breaking into Eggman's office? What favor is she doing for Sonic and Tails? What is she looking for?**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: *Giggles* Sorry, but I can't say when we'll see China's true colors, 'cause I don't even know yet to tell the truth. I just kind of go from chapter to chapter, not really doing a lot of planning for the future. Weird, but hey, it works for me! So sorry, but its makes the story all the more intriguing for those who love a mystery.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or Eggman, SEGA does. I only own Knights, China, Flyer, Knekelda, and plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: …The Lost

Shadow considered killing Knights himself.

Just one Chaos Spear to the heart… no one would know. He could get away with it. Instead, the dark hedgehog suffered through the girl's chattering.

"-so _then_ I decided that Dusk needed to be put in his place, his ego was getting a bit too big 'ya know? Anyway- hey Shadow? You see that red light too right?" Knights asked unexpectedly.

Shadow paused, looking back. The chatty purple hedgehog's strangely long ears were pricked and her head was turned to the left, golden eyes reflecting the light much like a wolf's in the dim lamplights as she focused intently on something in the distance.

Frowning, the black hedgehog turned to see what she was staring at. From where they stood- on the roof of a concession stand- the two had a good view of the park (which was _huge_ by the way). But in the late-night darkness, and the dim lamplights, Shadow couldn't see much of anything and had been relying on his hearing more then anything.

_How can she see anything in this?_ he wondered, remembering when he had almost fallen off the roofs and into the alley before the purple hedgehog had grabbed his arm. How had she managed that?

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Knights sighed. "You can't see it can you?" she asked. Shadow glared at her before turning to search for this 'light' once more.

Knights watched him for a moment before shaking her head in dismay. She reached out, physically grasped Shadow's muzzle, and turned his head slightly to the right before he could slap her hand away.

Furious, Shadow prepared to snarl something at her, then he saw the light.

Not as in that white light we see when dying, no, Shadow's not dead. He merely saw the flashing red light Knights had pointed out earlier.

His eyes widened as the light grew till it was impossible to miss.

* * *

China shifted through file after file, her green eyes widening with horror with each word she read.

_How? How can one man be so cruel? Even the Boss… oh Chaos. _China covered her mouth with a hand, the other clutching the files tightly as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

_I can't give this to them, I can't! He'll understand. Sonic _will _understand, _she told herself this over and over. She'd tell him that she couldn't find the files, that Eggman destroyed them after the incident last month.

_**Warning! Warning! Sonic the Hedgehog detected! Warning! All hands on deck! Warning!**_

China looked up as the sirens went off, red lights flashing. What? Were they at the drop-off already?

_There's no way to destroy the evidence now. Now I don't have a choice. _China swallowed nervously. With shaking hands, she closed the folder and carefully placed it in her dark green satchel.

Swinging the small bag over her head, the black feline got to her feet, heart heavy.

_**China the Cat, please report to Doctor Robotnik's war room.**_

China curled her lip. The war room? She blew out a breath. Great, now how was she going to give Sonic the files?

* * *

Knights leaped over another Sound Marcher as it attempted to punch her. Even with her injuries slowing her down, she was faster then the slowmo robots.

Behind her, Shadow spin-dashed through three Sound Marchers in a row before uncurling, a determined look on his face.

_So serious, the guy _really _needs to loosen up, _Knights thought, screw kicking the mech she leaped over from behind. She looked around, trying to judge how many Sound Marchers were left.

Answer? A lot.

* * *

Shadow was in a bad mood.

First, he gets assigned to follow Robotnik. After the event last month, it was understandable that Eggman having a mind control chamber was a _very_ bad thing. Second, he looses Eggman. Stupid mistake. Third, he finds some random purple hedgehog that just happens to come from another planet. What a day.

Shadow spared a glance at his companion, if you could call her that. The mysterious purple hedgehog-girl (he forgot her name, but he thought it had something to do with the night) was putting up a pretty good fight, even with so many wounds.

The purple she-hedgehog leaped back, dodging the claw hands of a Sound Marcher, then curled up into a spin-dash of her own and slammed through the metal machine as if it were butter. The spinning ball turned sharply to the right, knocking three robots into each other. The ball lounged into the air, spun rapidly for a second before uncurling.

Knights was suspended in the air for half a second before executing a homing attack on all three robots, then bouncing off a gang of oncoming Sound Marchers, still using the homing attack.

Shadow wasn't far behind. The dark hedgehog followed, moving low as the other hedgehog took to the air. Coming up behind the gang, Shadow uncurled and produced a series of Chaos Spears into the robots backs, effectively destroying them.

Knights landed next to him, staggering slightly as a bruise on her leg protested against the rough treatment. She gave Shadow a look of respect. "Not bad for a _Gemren_*** **full-blood," Knights told him.

Shadow looked at her, keeping a blank expression on his face as he tried to figure her out. What was a _Gemren_? And what did she mean by full-blood? Things kept getting more and more mysterious the longer he stayed with this stranger.

* * *

China strode into Eggman's war room like a general would. Her head was high, shoulders and back straight, and green eyes focused.

But on the inside, every single molecule of her body was screaming at her to run. Run as fast as she could away from the mad doctor.

Behind his large desk, Eggman was typing furiously on various keyboards, eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between screens. He glanced up briefly at China before turning his attention back to his monitors.

"You wanted to see me sir?" China asked, bowing respectfully to her boss. Eggman nodded distractedly.

"Yes, I need you to go down into the hold. Give the attack squad their commands, and try to keep them from destroying each other this time. That was jut embarrassing." Eggman stopped and shook his head in dismay. "I don't know how that happened, it was mortifying."

China smiled grimly, she remembered that. It happened last week, and had been downright _hilarious_. No, China hadn't sabotaged the robots. But, somehow, they had stopped functioning and turned against each other while Sonic got away with the Chaos Emerald.

"If that's all, sir, then I'lla get to it," China bowed again. As she left, she forgot about being afraid of Eggman. After all, that happened a long time ago. Besides…

The egghead had just given her the perfect way to hand Sonic the files.

* * *

**Hmm, China seems to being on the side of good… but is she? After all, she's **_**still**_** working with him. We'll see.**

**Now… the question of the chapter is… *drum roll* who says "I'lla"? China, apparently.**

***- You all know that Knights comes from Psymoria right? Well, they don't speak English, or whatever it is Mobians speak. Mobian maybe? I don't know. Anyway, so back when Knights was yelling at that weird robot that was strangling her in two other languages, she was yelling in Psymore, and the other? Doesn't matter. So, **_**Gemren**_** means 'Emerald User'. You know, the Chaos Emerald? And he can use them? Well, that's what **_**Gemren**_** means.**

**So, now that's out of the way. Next up is… Chapter Eight: To Know A Hedgehog.**

**I'll see y'all next time!- JAF logging out!**


	9. To Know A Hedgehog

***Bangs head against wall***

**Eh? Oops, sorry guys. I've just been having a hard time trying to continue this story.**

**Well, lets just get on with it hmm? Whining won't help! Chapter Eight: To Know A Hedgehog is UP!**

**Summery: Knights and Shadow have been ambushed by a gang of Sound Marchers. China steals files about something that happened years ago for Sonic. What's going on? Shadow is impressed with Knights' fighting abilities, that's shocking! (the being impressed bit, not her fighting abilities). And China? Is she an the side of good or bad? After all, she stole a folder of files for Sonic, but she sticks around with Eggman. Will anyone ever know? What's in the folder? How are Shadow and Knights going to get along?**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Yep, Knights has awesome vision, but Flyer's is _way _better, if that's possible. (It is). What's up with the files? Hmm, I have a feeling we're going to find out...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, Sonic, or Eggman. I only own my OCs and plot. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: To Know A Hedgehog

Knights groaned. She felt like she was in an interrogation. Oh wait, she was. Yes, you heard right. Knights the Hedgehog is currently being interrogated by Shadow.

"Let me get this right. You're interrogating me, on a Merry-go-Round in the middle of the night, and denying me chilidogs in the process, just to know who I am?" Knights asked, shifting uncomfortably on the metal horse's seat.

"Yes," Shadow responded, not sounding the least bit sympathetic for the she-hedgehog. "Now tell me again, who are you?" Knights sighed. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

"My name is Knights, Knights the Hedgehog. You know this Shadow."

"Right. Now where do you come from?"

"I came from a faraway land, across the ocean and over the rainbow in a magical place called RainbowLand. There it rains lollipops and you can eat everything!" Knights said sarcastically, using her hands to emphasize her words. Shadow glared at her. She was as bad as Sonic.

"Stay focused."

"Urgh. Fine," Knights groaned, then sat up straight. Her eyes going from irritated to serious in seconds. Shocked, Shadow had to stop himself from staring. "What? You want answers don't you?" she snapped.

"Um, yes," Shadow cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Where are you from again?"

"I come from Psymoria, a planet at least a few billion light-years away."

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"I didn't mean to come here. Back on Psymoria, the Psymorians are at war. I was on a scouting mission with my Team, Knekelda the Echidna and Flyer the Fox when our dictator, Professor Ryan Sycowitz, used the power of the Angel Diamonds, the greatest power sources on our planet.

"I bent the Diamonds' power with my will and the power of Angel Control sent us here. I don't know where my Team is, or the Angel Diamonds, or if they even ended up here with me." Knights explained with a sad shake of her head.

That made sense, at least some. It explained why she was so skilled in battle, and how she knew Shadow had been following her. But it didn't explain everything, like why she called Shadow a 'full-blood'. Or how she could converse with him so well.

"You say you come from another planet. If that's true, how can we speak to each other? Shouldn't this be impossible?" Shadow asked. He watched her closely, noticing how she flinched when he spoke of where she came from.

"Eh? Well… yes. But, they don't just speak Psymore. Many people back on Psymoria have visited other planets, at least, till the Professor took over. The Freedom Keepers taught each other so we could converse freely." Knights explained, growing more confident with each word.

_Why doesn't she say 'my people'? Why does she say 'the Psymorians' and not 'we'?_ Shadow wondered. But judging by the look on her face, like she was daring him to call her out, even Shadow decided that it wasn't worth it.

He cleared his throat again. "Earlier, back when we were fighting those Sound Marchers, you moved pretty fast," he began. Knights grinned. "You're wondering how right? I think its obvious. I happen to have super speed. Just like you," she laughed as the normally emotionless hedgehog stared at her.

"You should see yourself!" Knights laughed. Shadow, regaining his composer, simply glared at her.

"Why did you call me a 'full-blood'?" he asked, gritting his teeth slightly. Knights stopped laughing instantly her eyes going from humorous to defensive.

"What'da mean? I never said such a thing! What, do you not think I'm a hedgehog?" she snarled, leaping to her feet and storming up to Shadow till they were nose-to-nose, her eyes glaring furiously.

Shocked, Shadow leaned back. Unfortunately, he leaned back too far and fell off the metal horse. Or rather, he _would _have fallen off the horse, if Knights hadn't reached out and grabbed his shoulders. Her grip was surprisingly strong, taking into account her injuries and slight frame.

He blinked, looking at her as he realized her manner had changed. Her eyes no longer had that intense, deep-set anger, but were now gentle and concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked, letting go of Shadow's shoulders as he got his balance once more.

"Yes," he said slowly, his mind racing. Something wasn't right here. Why had Knights suddenly gotten so defensive? And how could her personality change so quickly?

"Good, I don't want you getting hurt. Not before you answer _my_ questions a least," Knights grinned, all the anger she had had before gone.

"Right," Shadow nodded. "Ask away."

* * *

China grinned, looking at the monitor. Her sharp green eyes taking in everything from the heaps of destroyed robot, to the bright flashes of blue light that was Sonic as he trashed robot after robot.

_I love my job,_ China thought happily as she hacked into Eggman's robots. _I get to have so much fun making things blow up._

Right on cue, three Egg Pawns blew up with no cause. Unless you count China's hacking as a cause.

With a cheerful smile, the brown masked cat had two robots do the waltz before being destroyed by Sonic.

_**Warning! Incoming aircraft! Warning!**_

China froze. What? Did Sonic call Tails? No, the blue hedgehog wanted all this to be quiet, not even Tails knew what was going on tonight.

Switching the screen to show the aircraft only further confused the black cat. Who flew a beat-up blue and purple bi-plane in the middle of the night?

* * *

The young pilot did everything she could. But no matter what she did, the plane wouldn't stay on course. And the bright lights blinding her didn't help.

Aurora 'Flyer' Sky the Fox was in big trouble.

The power of Angel Control was unpredictable, and though it had sent her to the same place as Knights (not that she knew that), it hadn't let her go till dark. And to make matters worse, she was about to be attacked, and had no way to defend herself.

* * *

Knights nodded as Shadow explained everything he knew about Dr. Robotnik and his attempts to take over the world. Some were laughably stupid, others, pretty terrifying.

Currently though, Knights was having a fit a laughter as Shadow told her about the time the doctor had tried to take over Station Square with fruit inspired robots.

"Bwahaha!" Knights hugged her stomach as tears started to fill her eyes. "Did he really?" she asked, trying to calm down.

Shadow smiled, it was amazing what amused this purple hedgehog. "Yes, actually. Though at the time, it was rather horrifying to see giant fruit charge at you," he told her. Knights grinned slyly. "Don't tell me _you_ were horrified by something!" she teased. Shadow's expression changed to a glare (again) before turning right.

Knights puffed out her cheeks. What did it take to get him to trust her? Just a few moments ago, he was _smiling. _Now its back to glaring and casting her suspicious looks when he thought she wasn't looking. With a silent sigh, Knights followed the dark colored hedgehog.

Hours past in silence that was only broken by Knights' attempts at conversation. The companions traveled through the dark, barely lit amusement park aimlessly (in Knights' opinion), trying to find the exit.

It was dawn when Knights saw the exit the two had been searching relentlessly for. The sun peeked over the walls that surrounded the park, beckoning to the purple hedgehog. Said purple hedgehog stopped and took a deep breath as a sudden gust of wind ruffled her fur and quills.

Knights turned to face the sunrise, marveling in the colors and huge solar disk that slowly rose into the brightening sky. And, by marveling in the sunrise, she saw the large gates silhouetted against the colorful sky.

"'ey Shadow! I found the exit!" Knights called out to the dark hedgehog. Shadow stopped and turned to face her, red eyes gazing over the rooftops that they traveled, towards the large gate they been searching for.

"About time," he muttered, heading towards the gate. "We need to find Robotnik before he does anything."

Knights smiled to herself. _I wonder how long it will take before he realizes he just said 'we', THAT I want to see, _Knights thought, following Shadow once more. _Well, at least he seems to be opening up to me some. Surprisingly fast considering all those barriers he put around himself. But then, Flyer always said I had a way of getting people to open up to me._

Knights turned her head towards the sunrise again as she followed Shadow's footsteps. Her hand went to her throat, where her pendent used to be. In her mind, Knights saw herself standing on a hill, watching as a blue blur of movement ran by, carrying something.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Moving on. I have to say, I really enjoy writing the scenes about Knights and Shadow. Very enjoyable thinking about how to have Knights get on Shadow's nerves. Oh, and another spoiler coming up… the next chapter barely even mentions Knights! Its not about her and Shadow. That's all I'll say though!**

**So, next up is… Chapter Nine: Eggman VS. Sonic!**

**Yeah! Epic battle scene that involves a blue hedgehog, a crazy madman, two treasure hunters, and a powerful gem… wait a minute, why am I telling you this and not writing it!?**

**No idea! Till next time everyone!- JAF logging out!**


	10. Eggman VS Sonic

**So, epic battle between Sonic and Eggman! If it sucks… sorry. I'm still trying to get the hang of that. Well, only way to get somethin' right is to try and try again!**

**Summery: We leave behind Knights and Shadow, who have finally found the exit to EggmanLand (and talked about what Knights was doing there on a merry-go-round). Now, we visit with Sonic, Knuckles, and… Rouge? What about the drop-off China had? Did she get the package to Sonic? What happened to the mysterious plane? Why is Rouge on Angel Island? Why is **_**Sonic**_** on Angel Island? And since when did he have a blue backpack?**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: *Grins* Yeah, it is fun watching Knights get on Shadow's nerves! Nooo! Flyer! Poor thing :(. And uh, I hate to say this, but I have _no_ idea what SOPD is.**

**Werewolf lover99: *Happy grin* Thanks! I'ma glad you enjoy the story! And yes, I am making a sequel. I'm actually writing the rouge draft for it now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Eggman, or Knuckles, or Rouge. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Eggman VS. Sonic

After the battle with Eggman in the middle of the night, Sonic retreated to Angel Island to look over the files China had obtained for him.

"I'm only going to say this once more! You CANNOT have the Master Emerald!"

Sonic winced and rubbed his left ear. Oh, and something else. Rouge happened to be 'visiting' Knuckles again.

"Aw, come on Knuckie! Please?" Rouge asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "No." he said with finality, tried of the argument. Rouge pouted, then turned her attention to Sonic, who was half reading the files, and half watching the red echidna and white bat with amusement.

"What'cha got there Blue?" Rouge asked curiously, starting to walk over to him. Not wanting the others to find out, Sonic quickly shoved the folder into the dark blue bag they had been in when they dropped out of a small compartment in one of the Egg Pawns.

"Nothing. Just looking at some pictures from Tails' younger days," Sonic lied. He didn't like the idea of lying to his friends, but he wasn't ready to tell them just what was in the folders he had received.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, but knew Sonic well enough not to push the hedgehog's buttons when it came to Tails.

_Even more so after last month, _the red echidna thought a shake of his head. Rouge, on the other hand, didn't know Sonic well enough to keep from prying.

"Come on Sonic! Just a peek?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes again. Sonic merely shook his head, hands gripping the dark blue bag tighter. Rouge pouted, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but before she could try again, dark laughter came from outside.

"Oh Sonic! I know you're here!" Eggman's voice boomed. "I have some interesting news for you!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as Knuckles' hardened into a glare. The Guardian muttered something under his breath that didn't sound like high praise before rushing out of the Master Emerald's shrine to give Eggman a piece of his mind.

Sonic followed, tossing the bag across his shoulder (it was one of those one-strap bags), as he went. Rouge, after casting a glance at the Master Emerald with a silent promise to be back for it, walked out after the two males.

* * *

China peeked over Eggman's shoulder at the three Mobians who looked up at the large fifteen foot humanoid robot which she and Eggman were operating.

"Eggman! Why have you come to Angel Island? Are you here to try and steal the Master Emerald again?" Knuckles demanded, glaring up at the evil doctor.

Eggman grinned, but shook his head. "Why would I need such a weak power supply? I have something so much better!" the doctor laughed. China rolled her eyes and turned away. Walking the short distance to a small control panel, the cat's fingers moved over the keyboard once she got there.

The glass window seemed to ripple and an image appeared, showing the Mobians the picture of… was that Shadow?

"Why is Eggman showing us a picture of Shadow? Is that an amusement park? And who's that with him? No fair! Shadow never takes _me_ to an amusement park!" Rouge complained with a frown, huff, and crossing her arms.

Sonic frowned, narrowing his eyes at the picture as it became a video, showing Shadow running towards something.

"Idiot!" Shadow snapped at the stranger with him, gently smacking it over the head. "What in Chaos did you think you were doing?" he demanded with a glare.

"Oh excuse me!" the figure snapped back, stepping into the light, eyes flashing in the same light. It was a hedgehog, a female with light purple fur and darker purple tipped quills, ears, and tail. She placed her hands on her hips. "You do realize that if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have found the exit to this Chaos-forsaken place! If we followed you Mr. Ultimate Life-Form, we would still be running around in circles!"

Sonic mentally congratulated this strange female hedgehog. Not many Mobians could, or would, stand up to Shadow like that.

Speaking of Shadow, he grit his teeth at the purple she-hedgehog red eyes glaring (still). "Watch it. If it wasn't for _me_ you'd be lying in this middle of this place, dead." the purple one deflated some, then snorted and turned away. "Lets just get to wherever the heck that egghead is. I want to give him a piece of my mind for trying to blow me to high Mobius."

The screen turned off to reveal a laughing Eggman. "Oh, this one has fire! Reminds me a bit of you Sonic! I should mention that I found her at my EggmanLand gates, quite a bit roughed up. Then all that fighting to survive in my amusement park? I don't say this often, but I have to tip my hat to her!" the madman tipped a invisible hat. "Well, it doesn't matter about them anyway. I just thought I'd let you see my newest enemy before I destroy you! Shall we get on with it? CHINA!"

Said cat hadn't been expecting the sudden summons, and leaped into the air, yowling in shock, her black fur fluffing up in surprise.

"What the hell Boss? I'va told 'ya not ta surprise me! I don't work well when I'ma surprised," China growled, her odd accent and speech pattern coming out with the shock of being yelled at.

Eggman rolled his eyes at her. "Fine. China!" the doctor said again, but not as loud.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Just start firing!" the madman snapped, rubbing his brow with his hands. This cat was giving him _another _headache.

Outside, the heroes (plus Rouge), listened to this exchange with differing thoughts. It went something like this.

_I knew that cat couldn't be trusted! I bet she helped Eggman with Tails' kitnapping! She may even be telling Eggman everything she knows about us after she 'helps' us! _Knuckles thought angrily.

_Girl's got guts, standing up to Eggman like that. Hey, I know that speech pattern! Sounds a lot like that family of thieves that I keep running into! But there's only three of them, maybe they came from the same place? _Rouge thought, thoughtful.

_Something's not right here, Eggman never brings China into a fight. And why show us that video? Something is really wrong… but who was that hedgehog with Shadow? She looked a lot like…_ Sonic didn't finish his thought, choosing not to believe, or even think, of the possibility.

* * *

China pushed the large red button that said 'fire' on it with a bored air around her. Sitting in the cockpit with a laughing madman, the cat wondered how she managed to stay sane.

_Probably because of my sneaking around Eggman's back, and my sparkling personality of course, _China grinned, her sharp teeth showing.

"Hahaha! This is great!" Eggman shouted gleefully. China rolled her eyes, that was all the doctor had been saying for the last three minutes since the battle started.

Outside, Sonic leaped over the robot's arm and spin-dashed said arm, knocking it into the other one.

China smirked as Eggman scowled. "Was that great too Boss?" she asked. Eggman glared at her before turning back to his control panel and flipping multiple switches.

* * *

"This is crazy!" Knuckles shouted, punching one of the small helicopter-like robots that now swarmed the three Mobians. "I know we've had problems with Eggman before, but this has been going on for _three hours_! How can he still be going?" the red echidna ducked as Rouge kicked a copterbot into another.

"Maybe it has something to do with that power source he mentioned?" Rouge asked, flying through a small swarm of the robots, lashing out at them with powerful kicks as she went.

"Then we need to get that power source and shut this thing down!" Sonic said from where he was currently running circles around the fifteen foot robot's feet, attempting to trip it up.

"How?" Rouge asked, stomping on another copterbot. "Ask Eggman sweetly where the power source is?" behind her Knuckles scoffed. "Yeah, like that's going to work," he muttered.

"Might. Hey Eggman!" Sonic stopped on the robot's left foot and called up to the scientist. "Where's your power source?"

Knuckles did a face palm. "Way to go hedgehog. Way to go," he said to himself, not even looking as he punched a copterbot to his right.

Eggman laughed. "Like I would tell you! You think I'm stupid enough to tell you that my power source is-" he was cut off by China.

"Shut up Boss! Or you'll tell them where to look!" the black cat snapped. Eggman blinked, realizing she was right he cleared his throat with clear embarrassment.

"Uh, yes. That was my plan. I make them think I was going to tell them, then, while their distracted, I attack," Eggman said lamely. China raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine! I was going to give it away! Are you happy now?" he asked as he glared at her. "No." China replied, turning away to command the copterbots once again.

"Well, it almost worked," Sonic muttered.

_Always the optimist, _Shadow thought as he and Knights watched the battle on the small TV that had floated down towards them.

"Hmm," Knights hummed thoughtfully. There was something here that disturbed her. What was it?

"What is it Knights?" Shadow asked, turning his head to look at her. "Do you hear something?" he had learned quickly that the female hedgehog's hearing was surprisingly acute.

"Hmm? No, I don't hear anything. But there's something wrong with this. I _know_ it, but I can't figure it out just yet," she frowned, narrowing her eyes as she watched the battle. "Where is that?" she asked.

Shadow frowned as well, then watched as Knuckles uppercut the giant robot's fist, knocking it into the main body. His eyes widened some as Rouge flew around the robot's back and spin-kicked the machine onto its front.

"That's Angel Island. I remember Rouge, the bat, saying something about going there, how did she put it? Ah, yes. She was going to 'persuade' Knuckles, that would be the echidna, to give her the Master Emerald," Shadow explained.

"So I guess we go to this Angel Island right?" Knights asked.

"More or less."

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge stood, panting, just twenty feet away from the fallen robot. As the robot remained motionless, Knuckles ran up to Sonic, huffing.

"Did we finally get him?" he asked the blue hedgehog, trying to catch his breath. Rouge walked up slowly.

"You need to work out more Knuckie, you're out of shape," the bat teased, though she too, was puffing from the long battle with the mad doctor.

"Mwahahaha!"

The robot suddenly lurched to its feet, looming over the three Mobians.

"What the-? How is still standing?" Sonic wondered aloud, clearly confused.

"You're wondering how I'm still standing right? Well I'll tell you. It has to do with this wonderful little gem I found in my park last night," Eggman gloated and snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Eggman looked confused, then angry. "China! That was your cue!" the doctor whipped around in his spinning chair to glare at the black cat.

China glared back. "I'm a servant, not a slave! I don't respond to snaps, if you want something, then just ask. Sheesh." China huffed. Eggman started to say something back, then shook his head, pinching his nose.

"Argh, fine," Eggman sighed. "Would you open the center compartment so I can gloat properly?" he asked.

"I repeat: was that so hard?" she shook her head as she pushed a blue button.

The robot's chest opened up, revealing a sparkling light blue diamond pulsing energy and secured behind bulletproof glass.

* * *

**And BAM! End epic battle scene… Okay, so it wasn't that epic. Probably sucked. But hey, I'm learning.**

**So anyway, any guesses what the diamond is? Huh? Huh? Show of hands? Yes! You in the back! …You are correct! It IS an Angel Diamond! Here, have a cookie.**

**Alright, so Eggman's using a power source from another planet to power his machine. And he built this in just one day? Man, he's good. And I say that with much reluctance.**

**Well, what's next? Answer… Chapter Ten: A New Hero(ine)**

**So, till next time peoples!- JAF logging out!**


	11. A New Hero(ine)

**Hi. Sorry guys, no peppy JAF today. Not feeling to well. But, thankfully, this won't interfere with the story.**

**Well, Chapter Ten is here! And guess what? WE'RE HALF WAY THERE! Yay! … ow. Note to self: no yelling when you have a headache.**

**Summery: Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge have been fighting Eggman's new robot for over three hours. Meanwhile, Knights and Shadow make their way to Angel Island. But Knights believes that there's something wrong, but she can't place what it is. China wonders how she's still sane, working for Eggman, but keeps following his orders while showing her sassy attitude. The Sonic gang wonder who's side China's on (again), and Eggman reveals that he has a new power source, that just so happens to be an Angel Diamond. How will our heroes defeat him this time?**

**Anyway, so who can guess what's going to happen this chapter? You guessed right, Knights and Shadow join Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge. Yep. So, lets get on with it.**

**Werewolf lover99: Oh, so that's what SOPA means... That's not good. I'll be sure to pass on the word!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to SEGA. I only own Knights and her friends. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A New Hero(ine)

"Ooh, what is that lovely thing?" Rouge asked, her eyes practically glowing as she stared at the shining gemstone within the large robot whish Eggman and China resided in.

"I have no idea, but the energy output is three times greater then _four_ Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman laughed, his voice sounding harsh. "And you know the best thing about this?" he asked.

"What would that be Egghead?" Sonic asked, green eyes narrowed.

"There's not a thing you can do to stop me."

The three Mobians all looked at each other, noting the injuries each had taken in the last four hours.

"I hate to say this, but he's right," Knuckles said with a grunt. "If that diamond is as powerful as he says, then we're doomed."

Eggman grinned. "Yes Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald. You are, hopelessly doomed. With this, no one, not even you Sonic, can stop me!" he gloated.

"Maybe they can't, but I can!"

The voice was familiar, and caught the attention of the whole group, both good and bad. The four Mobians, and one human, blinked with surprise as a light purple hedgehog suddenly dropped down in front of Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge.

"What? Who- oh no. Not _you_ again!" Eggman groaned, recognizing the new hedgehog. The three Mobians looked back and forth between the two, wondering how Eggman knew this scarred hedgehog (because she had a long scar across her shoulder blades).

"Yes, me. Did you really think I'd let you get away with kidnapping and then trying to kill me in a crash?" the newcomer asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I was hoping my robots would have finished the job before you got here," Eggman said, looking slightly forlorn.

"I told you she was good, but you didn't listen to me now did you?" China spoke up from behind Eggman. He scowled at the cat, but didn't speak to her.

"Doesn't matter. It doesn't matter how good she is, nothing can defeat me! Not as long as I have this diamond I found!" Eggman laughed giddily, then broke off to cough.

The stranger rubbed her long ear as if Eggman's laughing (and coughing) hurt said ear. "Dang, this guy is crazier then I thought he was," she murmured, not seeming to realize she was being stared at by three different Mobians. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter how crazy he is. Eggbelly!" she shouted suddenly, catching Eggman's attention.

"What hedgehog?" he asked, not seeming to care in the least at whatever it is the newcomer had to say.

"How do you plan on powering your mech without the Angel Diamond?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Confused at why she was smiling, both sides looked down at the center compartment (which was still open). Nothing was there, unless you count Shadow holding the mysterious diamond while he jumped down to where the newcomer was standing as something.

"What? No! Why was that compartment sill open China?" Eggman demanded, whipping around to glare at the girl.

"You never said to close it." China answered simply.

"Why should I have to say-? Oh never mind! Come on, this robot is useless without that diamond!" the doctor said, moving towards the escape pod (while in his hover chair).

China rolled her eyes, but followed her boss. The pod spat them outside, where Eggman glared at the small group as they passed.

"He's going _way_ to slow for my tastes," the purple hedgehog muttered to herself. She raced up the now-still robot before leaping up behind the escape pod.

"What the- holy Chaos!" China shouted, her green eyes widening as she realized what the hedgehog was about to do.

"Good-Bye!" the other female grinned before giving the pod a (surprisingly) powerful kick that sent the mad doctor and his servant flying off.

"I hate hedgehogs!" Eggman screamed as the pod flew off.

* * *

**Yay. Chapter finished.**

**Sorry, still feeling bad. Also, I'm sorry for the short chapter. But hey, we got to see Knights literally send Eggman flying! That's a plus right?**

**Well, we have some questions that need answering now. Main one I get is about China; where does she stand? Who's side is she on? Why does she stay with Eggman?**

**Will we ever know? Well, I do since I created her, but still. So, what happens next? What will happen to the Angel Diamond? What will happen to **_**Knights**_**? Will she find her friends? Will she find the other Angel Diamonds?**

**Maybe we'll find out in… Chapter Eleven: A Diamond, a Bat, and a Hedgehog.**

**So, till then my fine friends!- JAF logging out!**


End file.
